


Не больно

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это ведь совсем не больно. Быть такой, как все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не больно

      У всех есть проблемы. У кого-то они маленькие, но раздутые, а у кого-то — огромные, но тщательно притоптанные, чтобы не было так страшно. Не существует людей, у которых нет проблем, которые живут и радуются тому, что с ними происходит. Каждый так или иначе испытывает дискомфорт.  
      И Ино тоже. Может, где-то больше, чем среднее большинство. Где-то меньше. Факт в том, что она просто делает вид, что всё прекрасно. Перед мамой, перед друзьями, перед парнем. У Ино всё хорошо просто потому, что она так говорит. У неё нет проблем. У неё замечательная жизнь.  
      — Глупая! — рявкает Сакура, распахивая шторы.   
      Ино вздрагивает от её голоса и, подняв голову, щурится из-за солнца. Кажется, что ресница в глаз попала, поэтому приходится часто моргать. Слёзы текут по щекам.  
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты, — легкомысленно фыркает Ино. Она поднимается с кровати, поправляет чуть спутанную чёлку и упирает кулаки в тоненькую, как у фарфоровой куколки, талию.  
      — О том, что ты сдохнешь когда-нибудь! — Сакура в ярости. Она зло смотрит на Ино и, кажется, хочет перекинуть её через коленку и отлупить.   
      Ино смешно от того, что Сакуру так заботит состояние её здоровья.  
      — Учти, моя пудреница уже отписана в наследство Хинате, так что можешь на неё пасть не разевать. — Она беззаботно смеётся и плюхается на пуфик рядом с туалетным столиком.   
      Зеркало отражает бледное лицо с запавшими глазами. Синяки густо подводят нижнее веко; потрескавшиеся губы, кажется, покрыты вековой коркой.   
      Ино едва не сдерживается, чтобы не сморщиться. Вместо этого она пожимает худыми плечиками и, макнув спонжик в упомянутую пудреницу, парой движений убирает лишнюю бледность.  
      — Видишь? — говорит она, поворачиваясь к недовольной Сакуре. — Я чудесно выгляжу и чувствую себя замечательно. Совсем скоро меня возьмут на роль…  
      — Совсем скоро тебя вынесут вперёд ногами, дура! — Сакура зло и бессильно рычит, прикрыв лицо ладонью.   
      Уж ей ли не знать, что спорить вбившей себе что-то в голову Ино просто бесполезно. Особенно если это касается её внешности. Особенно если она считает, что от этого зависит её судьба.  
      — Лобастая, тебе не идёт быть фаталисткой. — Ино хохочет, обмахиваясь пушистой кисточкой для румян. — Я заполучу свою роль и тут же слезу с диеты. — Она упирается локтями в столешницу и долгим взглядом смотрит в свои потухшие глаза. — А потом мы с тобой пойдём в Ичираку и съедим по огромной порции рамена.   
      — Обещаешь? — устало уточняет Сакура, с невыносимой, до тошноты концентрированной жалостью глядя на подругу.  
      — Обещаю, — говорит та, задорно прищурившись.   
  
      ***  
  
      Ино стоит в коридоре, прижавшись спиной к двери, и едва сдерживает злые слёзы. Там, в кабинете, сидит менеджер. И он только что очередной раз отказал Ино, заявив, что у неё слишком круглое лицо для роли в романтической комедии. Видите ли, им нужны тоненькие юные девушки, выглядящие как феи, а не тридцатилетние матроны, у которых разве что на лбу не написано, что они вышли в тираж лет этак пять назад.  
      — Дрянь! — Ино сжимает кулаки и трясётся от гнева и разочарования. Минус пятнадцать килограмм веса, а лицо всё равно слишком круглое. Чтоб их!   
      Она отталкивается от двери и, с трудом переставляя ноги, плетётся к выходу. Менеджер сказал, что ей следует скинуть ещё килограмм пять — тогда, быть может, её возьмут на роль даже не второго, а третьего плана. Кажется, тёти главной героини. Кажется, у неё даже есть реплика, а может, и две…  
      Ино опирается рукой на стену и зажимает рот ладонью. Приступ тошноты прокатывается вихрем по пустому желудку, вызывая болезненный спазм. Она почти физически ощущает, как грамм за граммом её вес становится меньше с каждой минутой, однако даже этого недостаточно, чтобы достичь своей цели. Ей надо стараться больше. Сильнее. И тогда, возможно, у неё получится сыграть хотя бы тётушку главной героини. А потом пойти с Сакурой в Ичираку и отпраздновать это королевской порцией рамена, чтобы заглушить голод, который в последнее время мучает её ежесекундно, и жгучее разочарование.   
      Аптека попадается по пути как нельзя кстати. Ино достаёт кошелёк, прикидывает, сколько у неё уйдёт на дорогу до дома, и решительно заходит внутрь. Слабительное всегда помогает сбросить лишнее.   
  
      ***  
  
      Стены больничной палаты белые до рези в глазах. Ино кашляет и морщится от резкой боли, вспыхивающей где-то под рёбрами. Она скукоживается на стуле и чувствует, как по шее вниз скользит ледяная капля пота. Ощущения такие, будто вместе с ней по позвоночнику ползёт лезвие.  
      — Дура! — гаркает Сакура, топая ногами, как капризный ребёнок.   
      На ней больничный халат, уютные, почти домашние тапочки и очки в тонкой серебряной оправе. Стёкла там, на самом деле, простые. Сакура носит их для солидности, потому что молодого успешного врача из-за столь юного возраста мало кто воспринимает всерьёз. И она отчего-то думает, что очками это можно исправить.   
      Наивная дурочка.  
      Ино бледно улыбается, обхватив себя руками. Рези в желудке настолько сильные, что приходится изо всех сил сдерживать подкатывающие слёзы. У неё нет проблем. У неё всё прекрасно. Ведь заветная бумажка, где написано, что роль подружки главной героини теперь её, лежит в кармане и греет душу. Ино счастлива, даже несмотря на то, что последние пять кило дались ей потом и кровью. В буквальном смысле.  
      — Лобастая, ну ты как маленькая, — посмеивается Ино.   
      — Да я тебя убить готова, идиотка ты этакая! — негодует Сакура. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделала с собой?!  
      Ино пожимает плечами. Теперь уже не просто хрупкими, а худыми, обтянутыми постоянно шелушащейся сухой кожей.   
      — Понимаю, — просто говорит она, поворачиваясь к зеркалу, которое стоит на небольшой тумбочке.   
      Сакура всплескивает руками и, схватив Ино за затылок, почти вталкивает её лицом в собственное отражение.  
      — Посмотри на себя! — зло рычит она. — Скелет, живой труп! Ты убиваешь себя! И ради чего это всё?!  
      — Ради роли. — Ино стряхивает руку Сакуры и смотрит на себя, с неудовольствием отмечая, что в чём-то подруга права. В чём-то. Но не во всём. — Подумаешь, немного перестаралась. Это всё поправимо. Главное, что роль моя.  
      Сакура недоумевающе моргает, глядя на Ино, затем стонет и садится на застеленную пледом кровать. Она закрывает лицо ладонями и замолкает. Надолго.   
      Лишь когда в тишине палаты раздаётся глухой звук «кап», Ино испытывает что-то похожее на чувство вины. Она осторожно подходит к кровати и присаживается рядом с Сакурой. Обняв её за плечи, она ласково, насколько это позволяет чуть дребезжащий от слабости голос, говорит:  
      — Всё в порядке, Лобастая. Мне не больно.  
  
      ***  
  
      Свет уже не кажется таким приятным и тёплым. Окна приходится занавешивать плотными шторами.  
      Свежий воздух вызывает тошноту, а ароматы больницы и лекарств так плотно прилипают к коже, что хочется постоянно чесаться. Останавливает только то, что руки опутаны целым пучком самых разных трубок.   
      Ино лежит на больничной кровати, смотрит в потолок и изредка с трудом сглатывает пересохшим горлом. У неё болит всё, что хоть каким-то образом прикрепляется к телу. Даже волосы — и те, кажется, становятся похожими на оголённые нервы. Но Ино абстрагируется от этих ощущений. Кажется, за последние два месяца она попросту срослась с ними.  
      Сакура заходит два раза в сутки. Каждый день. Она осунувшаяся, вечно сонная и сердитая. Ино приветствует её, как ей кажется, бодрой улыбкой и пытается махать рукой. Трубки натягиваются, а иглы сильнее впиваются в кожу от этих движений, но Ино всё равно улыбается. У неё по-прежнему всё хорошо. Ей не больно. Надо только за пару недель встать на ноги, а то с таким трудом добытая роль просочится сквозь пальцы. Этого Ино допустить не может.  
      — Лобастая, ты на покойника похожа, — комментирует Ино, когда Сакура в очередной раз тенью вплывает в палату. Очки она больше не надевает. Ей теперь даже с макияжем сложно дать меньше тридцати, так что все стереотипы про желторотых интернов сами собой исчезают.  
      Сакура молчит, что очень настораживает, потому что она хотя бы из вредности всегда отвечает на шпильки в свой адрес. Но отчего-то не сейчас. Она подходит к кровати Ино, присаживается на самый краешек и сцепляет чуть дрожащие руки в замок.  
      — Плохи мои дела, да, доктор? — ехидно спрашивает Ино, не выдержав тишины.   
      Выдохнув, она усмехается и удобнее устраивается на подушке. В желудок моментально впивается ржавая раскалённая кочерга. Это привычное ощущение, почти незаметное, поэтому Ино продолжает цвести болезненной улыбкой.   
      Сакура сжимает губы и бросает полный бессильной злости взгляд на неё. Кажется, в этот раз хороших вестей ждать не приходится, и Ино отчего-то первым делом с досадой думает, что роль ей, видимо, придётся прохлопать.  
      — Мне пора заказывать гроб и прочие ритуальные услуги? — чуть нервно посмеивается она, сжимая во вспотевших ладонях похрустывающую больничную простынь. — Учти, я стребую с тебя самый большой красивый венок…  
      — Замолчи, — глухо просит Сакура, и Ино мгновенно затыкается.  
      Стены палаты сереют от сгущающейся атмосферы. Ино кажется, что у неё отнимаются ноги, по коленкам начинают бегать мурашки.   
      Сакура прижимает сцеплённые в замок руки к лицу и несколько раз конвульсивно вздрагивает. Ино видит, как кривятся её губы, как дрожат ресницы. Она чувствует внутри практически звенящую пустоту. Даже боль на мгновение отступает, позволяя вдохнуть чуть свободнее.  
      Ино моргает несколько раз, а затем чуть привстаёт. Сморщившись от нахлынувших ощущений, она тянется вперёд и с огромным трудом обнимает Сакуру, из-за чего трубки натягиваются, а приборы протестующе пищат.  
      — Да ладно тебе, Лобастая. Всё хорошо, — шепчет она, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле. — Мне не больно.  
  
      ***  
  
      Сакура уходит через полчаса, не произнеся за это время ни слова.   
      Ино лежит на подушке, смотрит в потолок и снова чувствует, как её вес грамм за граммом уменьшается. Она сама себе теперь кажется не просто хрупкой, а невесомой, почти пушинкой.   
      В голове неожиданно кучно толпятся самые разные мысли, а к глазам подступают чуть припозднившиеся слёзы. За все те «не проблемы», за всё то «в порядке», что с ней было на протяжении последнего года, когда она очень скрупулёзно и тщательно добивала себя.   
      Ино хочется смеяться в голос из-за собственной глупости, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы улыбнуться. Впервые за всё время своего существования она думает, что всё действительно ужасно, всё плохо, у неё самые настоящие проблемы. Но теперь поздно об этом кричать.  
      Ино поворачивается к стоящей возле кровати тумбочке и открывает верхний ящик, где лежит зачитанный до дыр сценарий. Она вытаскивает пухлый том, в котором от силы три реплики принадлежат её героине, и ручку. Повернув бумагу чистой стороной к себе, она на секунду задумывается, а потом, покачав головой, убирает сценарий обратно. Даже если у неё остались считанные недели, а то и дни, она лучше скажет всё сама, впервые за всё это время не страшась показаться слабой и беспомощной.   
      Это ведь совсем не больно. Быть такой, как все.


End file.
